Death Note: No One's Tool
by Kwon An Na
Summary: What if Misa was smarter and more cunning than what people thought?  What if she has been playing her own game this time?  Watch out Light, this Misa is no fool.
1. Chapter 00

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Plot Summary:**

Misa was an idiot and nothing more than a devoted tool. She was a ditzy and had a few loose screws but she was devoted to KIRA to the point that she would give up EVERYTHING for him.

_But what if this was just an act?  
_

_What if Misa was smarter? What if she was cunning and had her own hidden agenda? What if she was that devoted to Light/ KIRA? What if she had recognized Light's character the night they met and had been manipulating him since? What if she had fallen for L? What if she was determined to get revenge on KIRA for taking away her chance to avenge her parents?_

_What if "Misa-Misa" was just another persona? What if her "love" for Light was just another game?_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**Chapter 0:**_

=Misa's POV=

"The man had killed my parents, in front of my very eyes. I knew I should have died that day, but I didn't. I believe I was spared to avenge the death of my parents. But their murderer got away from his legal punishment.

I wanted to find him and show him the true meaning of pain especially after I received the Death Note. I would keep him alive from the 25 days that I had and torture him. But before I could get to him, KIRA killed him. KIRA took away my chance for revenge, the one thing I was living for its only fair that I do the same, but to do that I have to meet KIRA. I don't think what KIRA is doing is wrong but, I think the power should only be used to get the criminals who escaped the justice system, like the man who killed my parents.

According to this profiling I have put together, KIRA is most likely male and very smart. So I will have to disguise myself, or rather become someone entirely different. I am going to add a third side to this game, my own.

I am Amane Misa. And I am No One's Tool.

* * *

**a/n**

**Just wanted to see what people think about this, if there is enough interest I'll continue it... **

**Its eventually going to be LXMISA fic with a lot of artistic license, I am really going to play with the plot. **

**This is going to be based off the anime with some elements of the live action movies but let me put into perspective of who I am seeing in my head and the people who play these characters.**

**Light: **Yunho from DBSK** (when he had the dark red hair of course)**

**L: **Ken'ichi Matsuyama **(can't see anyone else being L)**


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**A.N:** Thank you to my reviewers they have certainly inspired me to continue on with this fic and update faster. the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to finish this. So that you all my reviewers!

I hope you enjoy the next installment!

**

* * *

Chapter One: First Meetings**

'What kind of person does he think I am? No girl would agree to this, much less someone who claims to love him. Clearly he thinks Misa-Misa's devotion to KIRA/him, makes me completely stupid. '

Misa narrowed her eyes. "No! If Misa sees you with some other girl, Misa will kill her. You can't date other girls!" She was startled by the sudden feel of his lips on hers and almost forgot to breathe. 'He kissed me! But why, this is not making any sense to me.' They jumped apart as they heard the knock on the door, it was Light's mom. Misa sighed before leaving; this was going to be harder that she thought.

* * *

Misa kept walking until she was out of range of sight and went into the bathroom of a store. She quickly removed her signature blond hair and let her dark hair free, then removed her contacts leaving her purple eyes shine. She wanted to get her favorite chocolate cake and Misa-Misa was not allowed to have such things. But Amane Misa could eat whatever she pleased without getting in trouble for her eating habits. Misa grinned and walked toward the bakery by her apartment. 'I really need another name for when I am in my natural form,' she thought walking brightly. 'There can't be two different people with the same name, that would be way too suspicious and my opponents are way too smart to be fooled by that. So what name could I use? I got it, Inoue Kiwako; no one would even guess that it is actually me. I can have fake documents created without a problem, no one will know. ' With these thoughts Misa entered into the bakery and ordered her cake.

On the way out, it happened. He had black shaggy hair that shined blue in the light and set naturally with his pale skin and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with black converse that were left untied. All in all he looked like someone Misa- Misa would have walked two extra blocks to avoid. But not Amane Misa; or rather Inoue Kiwako as she was in that form. Misa saw his face and was instantly intrigued especially with a strange name like his. There was no way to tell if he was Japanese or any other nationality and the name did not help either. She did not even realize when she ran into him, as she was so lost in his deep black eyes that called to her heart. She was knocked back but like in a fairy tale, he quickly caught her before her head crashed into the floor. She allowed herself to drown in the sensations; the feel of his abs under his thin chest, his lean arms encircling her, his curious gaze staring down at her. Time seemed to stop in that minute, and Misa felt everything change.

They heard a throat clear and he quickly set her upright, that's when she noticed the elderly gentleman behind him. She apologized with a quick bow and left, leaving the cake box on the floor and her face burning red.

+==+==+==L POV==+==+==+

I caught her on instinct my arm quickly wrapping around her thin waist. It slightly reminded me of a cheesy movie I once had to watch for a case. Her purple eyes stared back at me intensely as though she could read who I was with just one glance. The moment was broken by Watari who cleared his throat, I really should speak with him about timing. I was truly enjoying holding her close like that and watching as the blood rushed to her cheeks turning them red with blush; I am sure I was no different, but she fled upon hearing Watari. I did not even get a name from her.

The part that made me feel even worse was the purple box of cake on the floor. It looked delicious and she did not get to eat what she came in here to get.

This girl was very different, and it makes me curious. I want to find out more about this girl and who she is. Perhaps than I can discover why the thought of her makes my heart beat faster than normal.


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the plot._**

**A/N **I'mmmm BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

* * *

**Chapter Two: Arrest  
**

"I still do not understand why you needed to dye your hair._**"**_

"Because L will be arresting Misa Misa and he must not find out that Misa and Inoue Kiwako are the same person. It could prove to be disastrous if they discover the Wig… If my roots begin to show it will still be fine because some of my hair will still be blonde as opposed to my natural color so L would not even think to consider the possibility of Misa and Kiwako being the same person. " She explained to Rem calmly as she finished putting the rest of the dye on her bleached hair. "That is why I told L that I will be leaving town for a few months."

Since their last meeting, L always showed up at the bakery around the same time that she went and finally one day she went up to him and started talking to him which startled him as he had not expected it. But that did not stop his eyes from lighting up curiously. She loved his expressive eyes, she felt as if she could read his feelings from one glance. The last few weeks went by fast, L was often very random when he chose to come which was perfect for her own random schedule. Light still did not suspect anything as Rem did the killings that she was supposed to have been doing.

Everything was perfect… almost too perfect and it made Misa nervous. So she began the preparations knowing that any day now, she and Light would probably get arrested. She had noticed her stalker when he had begun to follow her around.

"You remember what you are to do when this happens right?" "Of course, wait for the signal and then take the notebook and memories of being Kiwako and the book. Follow Light's directions and then at the first chance help you regain possession of the Death Note. But will this be okay? I will not allow either of them to hurt you."

"Rem, you worry too much. Please promise me you will not do anything to jeopardize your life. I do not want to lose anyone else who is close to me."

"I promise."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-TWO DAYS LATER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Something was going to happen today and she knew it. She was getting ready for her shoot in her trailer when she realized how close she was to To-Oh.

'Misa Misa would drop by Light's campus.' She smirked. "L did say he went there, no doubt tailing Light. It will be a double bonus." She grabbed her purse and snuck out the door around her manager. 'I should look into getting a different manager; she is getting to easy to get around.'

Rem frowned as she followed Misa out. She knew something was going to happen today as well but knew it would be useless to tell Misa not to go.

Misa walked on to campus easily as though she were an ordinary girl going to see her boyfriend. She sees Light walking next to a guy in a funny mask on his head as he sucked on a lollipop. It was L.

Her heart skipped a beat as she sees him; ignoring this, she takes a deep breath before rushing to meet Light. She dashes up to him and throws herself at him. She felt him flinch slightly as she suppressed her own.

"Light-O!"

"What are you doing her Misa?" He asked clenching his teeth tightly.

Misa frowned. "Misa-Misa had a shoot nearby so she snuck out to see Light. Misa-Misa missed Light!" She said hugging him again before stepping back. L was staring at her.

"Oh is this a friend of yours, Light?"

"Hideki Ryuga, I am a big fan Miss Amane." He said.

Misa rolled her eyes internally but looked at his real name and knew to act a little confused. "OH. Misa-Misa is always happy to meet her fans!" She gave a blinding smile and a cute pose.

Two girls walking by see her and rush up to her. "It's Misa-Misa!" And with that she was surrounded by fans. She smiled and gave autographs watching as Light got frustrated and L… she lost sight of him.

'Something is going to happen… ' "Ehhh! Who did that!" She exclaimed as she felt a hand discreetly pull her phone from the pocket on her behind. "A Pervert touched Misa-Misa's Butt!"

"That is Unforgiveable! We shall have to find this perpetrator and take him to the police!" L exclaimed circling her. She knew it was him though. 'So it is going to happen today.' She thought shooting a look at Rem as she pretended to giggle at his actions.

As if on signal, her manager appeared flustered.

"Misa! Why did you disappear like that, everyone is waiting for you!" She proceeded to drag Misa away. She could hear Rem growling softly at her rough treatment.

"Bye Hideki! Bye Light-o!"

They were almost off of the campus when they came. They were all wearing masks and black suits. She heard her manager cry in fright. One of them men came up to her. "Amane Misa, you are under arrest on suspicion of being KIRA." She nodded and they tied a cloth around her eyes and heavy manacles on her wrists.

She felt fear creep into her heart.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She could not help but think.

* * *

**A/N **I am back! I am sorry for the long wait. I am considering a beta, I would normally go through the Beta reader but I wanted to see if any of my readers were interested first.

I think this Chapter feels a bit rushed. So I might edit it later but please let me know what you guys think of the plot so far.

**Next Time: **Confinement is a Trial


End file.
